A sample analyzer for analyzing a predetermined analysis item by using a first reagent and a second reagent is conventionally known (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-121492).
In the sample analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-121492, analysis is performed by using a cassette in which a plurality of reagent containers respectively accommodating a plurality of reagents necessary for analyzing the analyzing item is fixed to each other when analyzing the analysis item analyzed by using a plurality of reagents. The cassette is held in a reagent disc. Conventionally, analysis is sometimes performed by using a reagent that needs to be performed with a predetermined process such as stirring and a reagent that does not need to be performed with the predetermined process depending on the analysis item. If the predetermined process is performed on the reagent that does not need to be performed with the predetermined process, the measurement result may be adversely affected.
It is easy to manage the plurality of reagents contained in the cassette as the reagent necessary for the same analysis item in the sample analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-121492 since analysis is performed by using the cassette in which the plurality of reagent containers are fixed to each other. However, there is a disadvantage that it is difficult to perform a predetermined process only on the reagent that needs to be performed with the predetermined process.
It can be considered to hold a reagent container for accommodating the reagent that needs to be performed with a predetermined process and a reagent container for accommodating the reagent that does not need to be performed with a predetermined process in different holding sites from each other. In this case, it can be easy to perform the predetermined process only on the reagent that needs to be performed with the predetermined process. However, there is a problem that it is difficult to manage the reagent that needs to be performed with the predetermined process and the reagent that does not need to be performed with the predetermined process as the reagent used in the same analysis item.